El abrazo
by revencita
Summary: Era una buena chica, era más que obvio que quería conocerla mejor. Sentía que ella me daría la tranquilidad que necesitaba. ONE-SHOT


**El abrazo**

**Por revencita**

A la hora de salida salí del salón de clases algo distraído. Tenía la preocupación de que si no alcanzaba el promedio de nueve en este año se acabaría todo y no podría entrar a la universidad en la que quería estudiar. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos del saco, cubriéndolas del leve frío de otoño que comenzaba a hacerse notorio día con día.

Mi casa no estaba muy lejos, así que prefería ir caminando en la pasividad del pequeño parque central de la ciudad. No había mucha gente y conforme avanzaba, el clima bajaba y espantaba a las pocas personas que se iban a sus casas, prefiriendo estar bajo la calefacción, en su cama, seguramente tomando algo caliente.

Así deseaba estar yo, pero toda vía quedaba un par de calles para llegar a mi hogar. El primer mes habían bajado mis calificaciones, tal vez por las distracciones que mi vida llevaba, como la muerte de mi mayordomo Alfred. Mi familia no era muy adinerada pero aun así, desde pequeño, mi padre decidió contratar a alguien que me cuidara y se ocupara de mí mientras él manejaba sus negocios, puesto que era adoptado.

Alfred había cuidado muy bien de mi, puedo decir que más que mi "padre". Pero no lo culpaba, sabía que tenía demasiado trabajo para poder mantenernos y así tener una buena educación. Sólo necesitaba el promedio y podría estudiar en aquella universidad que tanto anhelaba desde más joven.

Sin darme cuenta me había quedado parado en medio del parque, mirando hacia las copas de los árboles, que ya estaban casi vacías por la caída del otoño. Di un largo suspiro y después una mueca de estrés. Decidí seguir con mi camino cuando escuché el crujir de las hojas detrás de mí. ¿Alguien me había estado siguiendo? Giré mi mirada hacia un árbol atrás de mi y después una chica salió de detrás de él.

Era algo alta, casi de mi tamaño. Se veía de mi edad y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda brillantes.

-Lo siento.- dijo de repente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunté.

-Haz de pensar que te he estado siguiendo pero no es así… bueno sí, pero…- dijo de una manera muy tonta… bueno, no diría tonta, sino inocente.

Se toco la cabeza y estiró su brazo para enseñar que traía colgada mi mochila de escuela.

-Olvidaste tu mochila en el salón y como no sabía en donde vivías decidí seguirte.- dijo amablemente.

-Mi mochila, claro. Debí haberme ido muy rápido y como estaba muy distraído no me acordé de llevarla conmigo. Muchas gracias, ah…

-Kory.- dijo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Kory.- dije.

Un nombre no muy peculiar, por su acento y nombre noté que era extranjera. Ya la había visto en mi salón, en algunas clases, pero realmente no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Kory tengo que ir a casa, de nuevo gracias.- dije despidiéndome.

-Si, no hay problema.

Me volteé para seguir mi camino cuando la escuché decir mi nombre.

-Dick.

-¿Si?, ¿olvide algo más acaso?- dije divertido.

-No… sólo que. Oí lo que paso con tu mayordomo y…

Baje la cabeza, de nuevo Alfred paso por mi memoria.

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal, lo siento. Pero si quieres hablar con alguien, lo que sea, aquí voy a estar, ¿esta bien?

Me sorprendió escuchar eso y me quedé algo perplejo.

-Sé que no nos hablamos mucho en las clases pero sigo siendo tu compañera y… sólo quiero decirte que si necesitas algo puedes confiar en mí.

-Si, eh… gracias.- dije tratando de dibujar una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

De pronto el viento sopló con fuerza y sacudió su cabello pelirrojo, hizo una mueca de disgusto y fue cuando me di cuenta de que sólo traía un suéter muy ligero y unos jeans con sandalias. Se cubrió los brazos con las manos y note en su rostro el frío que sentía. Eso me dio… ¿ternura?, se podría decir.

-Debes de tener frio, toma.- dije quitándome el abrigo para ofrecérselo.

-No, no. No te preocupes.

-Enserio.- insistí y ella lo tomo para después ponérselo.

-Soy una molestia lose.- dijo apenada.

-No digas eso.- dije sonriendo.

Ella también lo hizo, su sonrisa era tan linda.

-¿Dónde queda tu casa?- pregunté.- si no es muy atrevida mi pregunta.

-No… queda a unas veinte calles.

-¡¿Veinte calles?!- pregunté exaltado.- por favor, déjame llamarte un taxi.

-Te lo agradecería.- dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Caminamos hasta la parada de taxis y después de unos minutos por fin conseguimos uno vacío.

-Bueno Kory, nos vemos mañana.- dije estrechando su mano.- y gracias de nuevo por traer mi mochila.

Ella de un tirón me jaló hacia su cuerpo y me abrazo de una manera no muy delicada, tenía mucha fuerza pero no me importó, muy adentro sabía que necesitaba ese abrazo. Cerré los ojos y disfrute del sentimiento que me transmitió, calma.

-No estás sólo Dick.- me susurró en el oído y se separó lentamente para después adentrarse en el taxi e irse a su destino.

Era una buena chica, era más que obvio que quería conocerla mejor. Sentía que ella me daría la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

**Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió cuando caminaba entre los árboles del campus de la escuela. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y por favor, agradecería sus comentarios con sus opiniones. Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
